


Canned crab and whiskey - vol #1| 𝗉𝗈𝖾𝗍𝗋𝗒

by Ono_Isami



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Bungou Stray Dogs, I’m confused, M/M, Poems, implied sexual act, implied suicide, what do you tag ?, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ono_Isami/pseuds/Ono_Isami
Summary: Juste quelques poèmes et autres, écrits tard, très tard le soir.Also it's a gift for Yellow_Canna. They are my light in the dark *wink* *wink*If you don't understand french, that's A-okay.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. -.𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐞́𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐝𝐮 𝐬𝐨𝐢𝐫

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellow_Canna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Canna/gifts).



—.SUMMARY

Juste quelques poèmes et autres, écrits tard, très tard le soir.

—.WARNING

Peut contenir des thèmes, référencés, événements pouvant heurter les plus sensibles et les plus jeunes.

—.STATUS

début : 29 Décembre 2019

publication : 29 Décembre 2019

fin :


	2. -.𝐓𝐨𝐢, 𝐦𝐨𝐢, 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐜̧𝐚

—𝐓𝐨𝐢, 𝐦𝐨𝐢, 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐜̧𝐚, 𝐞𝐭 𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐬𝐢 𝐬𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐜𝐞𝐥𝐚—

Toi,

moi,

juste ça,

et aussi simple que cela.

Dans un aquarium, un musée,

pour te distraire de tes pensées

ou juste tout lâcher.

Toi.

Moi,

juste ça,

et aussi simple que cela.

« Sans artifice » t'aurais-je dit,

« Sans un soucis » m'aurais-tu dit.

Juste toi,

moi,

quelque part.

Toi,

moi,

juste cela,

un jour,

quelque part ou autre part

pour le temps que ça durera.

Toi,

moi,

juste ça et aussi simple que cela.

Je pense et propose.

Tu entends, penses et proposes.

Accepteras-tu ?

Accepterai-je ?

Accepterons-nous ?

Nous sommes seul arbitre de cela,

juste toi,

moi,

aussi simple que cela.


	3. -.𝐍𝐨𝐮𝐯𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐞́

—𝐍𝐨𝐮𝐯𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐞́—

Élément, personne, activité ou habitude.

Au début, ça ravit.

On s'y plaît, on s'y perd un peu, on retrouve son chemin avant de s'y perdre plus profondément.

On l'apprécie, on en rit, on y pense en permanence, on en pleure quelques fois.  
On s'en éloigne de temps à autre,  
mais on finit toujours par y revenir,  
aussi sûrement qu'un animal abandonné revient à l'endroit où son maître l'a laissé.

Nouveauté.

Puis, doucement,  
on s'en lasse.  
Puis, soudain,  
on s'en lasse.

Et sans laisser de trace,  
ça nous passe,   
comme le flot d'une rivière contourne un rocher dans sa course.

Certains luttent,  
de toute leur force,  
de toute leur âme.  
D'autres, ne luttent pas  
et laisse faire les choses

Quelle sera notre option, à toi et moi ?


	4. -.𝐊𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐠𝐢, 𝐥'𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐝'𝐨𝐫 𝐞𝐭 𝐝'𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐧𝐭

—𝐊𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐠𝐢, 𝐥'𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐝'𝐨𝐫 𝐞𝐭 𝐝'𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐧𝐭—

Tu as des failles, ça,  
c'est évident.   
Je n'en connais point les raisons  
et je suis bien de cette façon.

Néanmoins,  
la curiosité et l'envie de te posséder,  
de te savoir,  
de t'apprendre me dévore.

Tu as des craquelures, ça aussi,  
c'est évident.  
Elles sont superficielles comme de vulgaires flaques d'eau   
ou profonde comme des abysses.

Tu as des espaces creux, ça,  
ce n'est pas évident.  
Ils sont moins visible et se montre au détour d'une conversation ou d'un moment tel des opportunistes,  
prêt à gâcher l'instant.

Je te fais une promesse,   
qui tiendra même si je venais à céder ma place au prochain qui viendra.

Je serais l'artiste et tu seras la poterie, fragile,   
fêlée,  
craquelée,  
mais pas cassée.

Oh, n'oublie pas,  
tu es la poterie fêlée et je suis l'artiste à la main d'or et d'argent, réparant sans cesse  
et passionnément.


	5. -.𝐏𝐮𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐉𝐮𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞

—𝐏𝐮𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐉𝐮𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞—

Regarde-moi dans les yeux,   
et dit-moi.  
Que nous irons à la falaise,  
admirer les couleurs couchantes du ciel.

Les admirer sur ta peau,   
dans tes yeux,  
tes cheveux.  
Mes lèvres contre les tiennes,  
regarde-moi dans les yeux,  
et dit moi.

Si ce poids disparaîtra,  
comme poussière au vent.

Regarde-moi dans les yeux,  
et dit-moi.  
Que la petite boule de lumière dans mon cœur,  
si petite,  
si fragile,  
mais si lumineuse.

Regarde-moi dans les yeux,   
et dis-moi.  
Que cette petite boule,  
perdue au milieu d'un océan noir,  
miasme mangeur d'espoir et de beauté.

Regarde-moi dans les yeux,  
et dis-moi.  
Si cette petite boule,  
survivra.


	6. -.𝐑𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐞-𝐦𝐨𝐢 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐲𝐞𝐮𝐱, 𝐞𝐭 𝐝𝐢𝐭 𝐦𝐨𝐢

—𝐑𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐞-𝐦𝐨𝐢 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐲𝐞𝐮𝐱, 𝐞𝐭 𝐝𝐢𝐭 𝐦𝐨𝐢—

Regarde-moi dans les yeux,   
et dit-moi.  
Que nous irons à la falaise,  
admirer les couleurs couchantes du ciel.

Les admirer sur ta peau,   
dans tes yeux,  
tes cheveux.  
Mes lèvres contre les tiennes,  
regarde-moi dans les yeux,  
et dit moi.

Si ce poids disparaîtra,  
comme poussière au vent.

Regarde-moi dans les yeux,  
et dit-moi.  
Que la petite boule de lumière dans mon cœur,  
si petite,  
si fragile,  
mais si lumineuse.

Regarde-moi dans les yeux,   
et dis-moi.  
Que cette petite boule,  
perdue au milieu d'un océan noir,  
miasme mangeur d'espoir et de beauté.

Regarde-moi dans les yeux,  
et dis-moi.  
Si cette petite boule,  
survivra.


	7. -.𝐂𝐡𝐮

—𝐂𝐡𝐮—

Chu,  
le son d'un baiser.

Innocent, chaste,  
rien de plus qu'une simple pression de nos lèvres.  
Sans arrière-pensée,   
juste une pression de lèvres,  
faite sans penser.

Chu,   
le son d'un baiser,  
puis,  
le feu arrive.

Passionné, langoureux,  
bien plus que la simple pression de nos lèvres ensembles.

Un jeu de langues,  
maîtriser ou non,

le temps d'un instant.


	8. -.𝐀𝐩𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬-𝐦𝐨𝐢

—𝐀𝐩𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬-𝐦𝐨𝐢—

Apprends-moi, pour une heure,  
un jour,  
deux mois  
ou trois.  
Apprends-moi,  
comment aimer ta présence,  
collée à la mienne,  
comment laisser ta présence se mêler à la mienne.

Apprends-moi,  
à ne pas sauter de mon plein gré,  
pieds joints, mains jointes  
et sourire aux pommettes,  
dans la fraîche rivière du sabotage,  
rouge, rouge, rouge  
comme celle de nos veines.

Apprends-moi,  
la façon dont on s'accroche au train,  
désespérément,  
brutalement,  
fermement,  
sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Apprends-moi,  
la façon dont on manipule le train,   
autodestruction inconsciente,  
puis regrets amères  
et enfin, acceptation.

Apprends-moi,  
comment au début, on touchait à ce train de la gare du début, à l'aveugle,  
emplis de doute et pour certains,  
futilement,  
brièvement.  
Ce train,   
tranquille,  
pour l'instant au repos.

Apprends-moi,  
la façon de s'y accrocher,   
de la même façon qu'en gare,  
pour ne pas sauter dans la fraîche rivière,  
rouge, rouge, rouge.


	9. -.𝐓𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐭

—𝐓𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐭—

Formateur,  
modelant,  
défaisant,  
juste pour refaire comme avant,  
ticket de loterie,  
aléatoire au possible,   
gagnant jusqu'à en vomir et courir,  
perdant jusqu'à en pleurer et crever.

Sculpteur de l'avenir et du soi,  
face à deux choix,  
ticket gagnant jusqu'à en mourir,  
ticket perdant jusqu'à en souffrir.


	10. -.𝐋𝐞 𝐒𝐨𝐥𝐞𝐢𝐥, 𝐋𝐚 𝐋𝐮𝐧𝐞 𝐞𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐣𝐚𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐬

—𝐋𝐞 𝐒𝐨𝐥𝐞𝐢𝐥, 𝐋𝐚 𝐋𝐮𝐧𝐞 𝐞𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐣𝐚𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐬—

_La Lune se laissait saigner par Le Soleil._   
_Tendrement, doucement,_   
_faisant impasse volontaire sur la pouriture se trouvant sous la surface du Soleil,_   
_laissant des traces autour d'elle._

_Elle était éloignée des autres,_   
_à la manière de Pluton ou Neptune,_   
_et proche du Soleil comme Mercure._

_Elle s'était éloignée des autres,_   
_involontaire,_   
_inconsciente et docile comme une brebis._

_Les Jasmins au soleil se laissaient saigner à La Lune._   
_Docile, eux aussi,_   
_jusqu'à l'arrivée des chiens errants._

_De leur crocs blanc et acérés, ils égorgèrent Le Soleil, qui doucement,_   
_se vida de sa lumière,_   
_qui ruissela vers La Lune._

_De leurs griffes aiguisées, ils ternirent La Lune,_   
_qui seule,_   
_souffrante et baignant dans la lumière du Soleil, s'éteignit dans les larmes._

_Les Jasmins, eux, furent spectateurs de l'hécatombe._   
_Ils virent leurs tiges,_   
_leurs pétales, se teinter d'une couleur sombre à la saveur condamnée._   
_Mais pas leurs racines._   
_Elles étaient déjà parées de noirceur._

_Le vent les bruissa, agitant doucement leurs pétales._   
_Sans un mot, ils observèrent le massacre._

_La Lune et Le Soleil n'étaient plus._   
_Les Jasmins étaient seuls à présent,_   
_libre de saigner,_   
_libre de s'amuser avec la plaie sanglante,_   
_libre d'en contrôler le flux._

_Parer de cette nouvelle apparence, ils chuchotèrent,_   
_la brise légère emportant doucement leurs paroles,_

**_« Je ne vous regretterai pas. »_ **


	11. -.𝐏𝐫𝐲 𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is special for Yellow_Canna.  
> I hope you like it !

## —𝐏𝐫𝐲 𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞—

In a way, she feels like a skinwalker,

shredding what is hers for his or hers.

Slowly and steadily losing what make her, her.

in a way, it’s practical,

capable and able of blending, at the cost of her own self.

Her needs, approval and love of any kind.

Her wants, someone, anyone, someone, really anyone will do.

Her dreams, a fulfilling life.

Her memories, warm, chubby arms and a soft laugh and smell,

harder and leaner ones covered with a stronger smell,

Softer and shorter ones, a flowery smell.

Her face, the bumps of her nose, the bushiness of her eyebrows, the dark and pink color of her lips, their size,

her smile, the slightly out of place teeth, the sharpness of her canines and incisors, the color of her eyes, their flat stares.

Her body, her tall legs, the dark color of her skin, her hands, her feet, the multiple moles, her own smell, her lean silhouette.

Her personality.

There is nothing to write about something forgotten,

lost even to its own vessel so, oh so early in the day.

The only possession she has,

the only thing she is sure of are physical sensations,

cracking bones from sitting too long,

a lump in her throat,

the stinging of her nails against her cheekbones,

the burning sparks of pain from pinching the soft, soft skin of her inner elbow.

At the very least, she can say it come from her,

whatever’s left of her that’s not erasing itself that is.

In a way, it’s like a chameleon,

changing, always,

depending on where it is,

all because it’s trying to blend in.

In a way, it’s sad, always questioning yourself.

In a way, it’s exhausting, draining asking if you really like this or that,

asking if those are really your thoughts or just a byproduct of all those personas,

asking if those are really you needs, desires, opinions.

It gets tiring over time,

exhausting,

draining,

so, you learn to roll with whatever ꟷwhoeverꟷ you wake up as.

In a way, she feels like a skinwalker,

shredding what is hers for his or hers.

Slowly and steadily losing what make her, her.

In a way, it’s practical,

capable and able of blending, at the cost of her own self.

In a way, it’s sad, blending at the cost of your own self and getting

ultimately,

irrevocably,

lost in all of that.


	12. -.𝐓𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐟𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐬

—𝐓𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐟𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐬—

A dark hole.

A void, where not even stars shine,

any light absorbed and used in grotesque mimicry of feelings and expression and thoughts and desires.

She feels like something wrong,

amiss, like a badly done pottery,

not quite comfortable in her own skin,

always,

always,

pushing, shoving, with no avail.

Sometimes, a weak ray of light,

such a fragile thing,

oh yes,

such a fragile, comes out, weak and wailing.

she thinks nothing of it,

after all, such a weak,

pitiful thing cannot be anything other than a mimicry she learned,

they are as fake as she is after all,

thought, fake as she is,

she wants, in a vain attempt to fill the hole,

the void,

but it’s greedy.

Always seeking,

always wanting,

always seeking, like sunflowers,

in their blind adoration, seek the sun.

She drowned, cold water filling her nose,

her lungs, every part of her.

They drowned her,

faces blank and mouths split in a wide grin.

She didn’t struggle, after all,

whatever comes out of this is not her and never will be.

**Author's Note:**

> CANNED CRAB AND WHISKEY est un livre de poèmes originales, certains sont reliés entre eux—à vous de trouvez lesquels :)—et d’autre non.  
> Vous pouvez le touver sur Wattpad sous le nom de Letters to the king.
> 
> Si cela vous à plus, laisser un kudo et un commentaire!
> 
> —KILLINGFAIRY (fragmentsdust)


End file.
